


[Podfic] Higher and Higher (Temptation)

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Awkward Flirting, Collars, Consent, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Curse Breaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Injury Recovery, Kneeling, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Higher and Higher (Temptation)" by birdsofshoreAuthor's original summary:Only Harry Potter could manage to put on a magical collar on impulse and find himself unable to take it off again. Now following Draco’s direct orders gives him intense pleasure, and Draco has a whole heap of troubles to deal with, not least the way Potter looks when the collar has him gasping with bliss. The whole situation would test the morals of a saint... and Draco’s no saint.





	[Podfic] Higher and Higher (Temptation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Higher and Higher (Temptation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668308) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TwjAKH5GavUxVIZyY6KoF60EdQlMjKVD) | 3:05:17 | 170MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rw1R97ApCjfunb-htFL6ELLS3mqvyz2V) | 3:05:17 | 256MB

**Author's Note:**

> Music inserts are from the song "Temptation" by Heaven 17, which according to birdsofshore was the source of the title. 
> 
> Thanks to birdsofshore for blanket permission to podfic, and for this lovely exploration of consent and submission.


End file.
